


Blackpink? In Your Area?

by twocaptains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non AU, Not Fluff, idolverse, maybe? - Freeform, nor angst, or do i just want to talk about their hair nobody knows, so what is this i seriously don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocaptains/pseuds/twocaptains
Summary: Obviously because of soonhoon's hair colors for the Teen, Age comeback.





	Blackpink? In Your Area?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m laughing. This isn’t really the first fic I was planning to post here. I actually have two more up my sleeve, and I’ve been keeping those two for some time already. I don’t know what happened but I wrote this crap for just two hours and I just found myself posting this crap instead. I swear this isn’t good. Bury me.

Eight of the members were at the Pledis building, on a dressing room with their four resident hair stylists. These eight were about to get their hair done, of course for the upcoming comeback. 

On the opposite corner to him, Soonyoung has been observing Jihoon through the mirror, the boy flipping over the large book of hair color samples, over and over again. And if he's right on his count, this is Jihoon's eleventh round of scanning already.

Suppressing a giggle, he swivels the chair to face Jihoon's direction fully. "C'mon, don't stress over the color, get rid of that hairstyle instead!" The other members on the room chuckled to themselves. They've been bugging Jihoon about this—what's that—his mullet hair for quite a while now, but the said subject of the teasing seems to like this particular hairstyle on him. Heck, he's even maintaining from time to time, trimming it and all.

Putting down the hair color book on his lap, Jihoon shot a glare at Soonyoung, and mutters, "First of all, when will you understand that I actually like this hair." Then he turns to face the mirror, "I think it actually looks good", angling his face from side to side.

"Everything looks good on you", said Soonyoung a-matter-of-factly. Neither of the two even budged, they've gotten used to this kind of situations: Soonyoung complimenting Jihoon out of nowhere.

But that does not mean they don't feel little somethings inside their stomachs.

But Soonyoung added, "It's just that there are a few times that... Some days that..." the boy trails a bit, then suddenly ready to continue but with a quieter voice this time, "it looks horrible." One corner of his lips lifted up as an attempt to give a small smile to the person he just.. dissed.

Jihoon wasn't stunned at all. And with a taunting tilt of his head to the right, he begins, "Really? Coming from you who had worse hairstyles?"

The room snickered, cheered, and whistled all at the same time. They seem to find this so amusing, why even? Oh right, Jihoon's sharpness is very entertaining to them.

Jihoon continues, "Secondly, how will I get rid of this style, cut it shorter? Shave my head? Or what, wear extensions?"

They're not fighting over this by the way. This is a typical conversation of Soonyoung and Jihoon. And a typical Jihoon sounding like he's getting riled up over a thing but is really not. At all.

Soonyoung inhaled, "Second point taken." He can see Jihoon mouthing a "Second point?? Only???" with a what-the-fuck face. He needs to suppress his chuckle again. Jihoon's fucking cute when he looks annoyed. "I think a nice hair color would be great to cover that up."

"Cover it up? What the fuck am I supposed to cover up I said it looks good--"

"Dye it black. You haven't tried black for ages." It's a suggestion, but his tone is commanding.

Seungcheol butts in, "Actually his last try on black was way back our pre-debut days." Seungcheol seemed to like the idea very much because he welcomes himself into the conversation of the two, "Come on, Jihoon. Consider Soonyoung's suggestion."

Jihoon only looked at the two boys but did not say a word anymore.

 

 

It's not that Jihoon really considered Soonyoung's suggestion, but after a couple of hours being seated on that dressing room, he's now on the van on their way back to their dorm, sporting his newly-dyed jet black hair.

Jihoon elbowed the man seated beside him. Soonyoung's hair is now dyed to pink, too bright of a pink for him to just ignore so he questioned the older, "Ha, so what's with hot pink?"

"I don't know, i just wanna try pink again." the other answers.

Jihoon reached for the tips of Soonyoung's hair, like how a curious kid would do. The rest of the younger's palm is ghosting over Soonyoung's nape, and oh, the warmth of it feels so good against his skin.

And this is a normal thing. They both swear to themselves that this is a just normal thing they'd do.

But again, that does not mean they don't feel little somethings inside their stomachs.

 

 

The eight boys entered the dorm, toeing their shoes by the front door one by one. Seeing the rest of their members whom they left here gathered altogether in the living room, they settled with them just to kill some time before dinner.

They're silently checking out each other's new hair colors, until one person decided to actually speak up.

"Guess who's in our area?" Wonwoo, now looking up from his DS, asked the whole flock of boys.

"Huh?" some members cluelessly asked: particularly Minghao, Chan and Seungkwan. The others just stared at Wonwoo.

"It's blackpink." He said noncholantly, but with his hands gesturing towards Jihoon and Soonyoung back and forth. He repeats, but with more emphasis. "Blackpink."

Palms slapping against faces could be heard. Heavy sighs followed suit. Groans after groans aren't suppresed at all. 

"I can't believe I fell for that shit." Getting up, just like everyone (well, except for Wonwoo himself), Minghao roared, "Come on, Mingyu! Let's heat the foods up. A certain someone's too hungry to function again."

Nonetheless, everybody left the living room with amusement on their faces. Wonwoo also earned a clap on his stomach, courtesy of Soonyoung.

 

 

There were two things Soonyoung was thinking about when he's finally laid down on his bunk.

First, the fact that Jihoon really dyed his hair black. All the images of a raven-haired Jihoon he had been imagining while getting his own hair dyed hours ago was nothing compared to the actual Jihoon with a black hair. His sharp eyes complement his black hair so well, not that it didn't complement with every hair color he had but with black, he looks... exceptional. Damn. And he just doesn’t want to start himself with how black complements Jihoon's milky skin. Damn squared, he needs a good amount of sleep tonight.

And oh, the second thing. Soonyoung actually thought about that blackpink thing too. But no one has to know, except for himself. Shaking his head, he smiled at how he and Wonwoo clicked together so well all these years. It's because they think alike about many stuffs, but Wonwoo just chooses to embarrass himself all the time, while Soonyoung knows he could shut up about certain jokes because a second or two later, Wonwoo's gonna crack it for him.

 

 

The next day was a vocal team practice day. And Jisoo, the early bird for today, headed to the studio alone. He already expected to see Jihoon there but what he didn't expect was the sound blaring from Jihoon's speakers which could be heard from the outside because the door to Jihoon's studio was a bit ajar. 

Well, he didn't expect but he was not that surprised at all. Jisoo knows Jihoon all too well. Jisoo just chuckles to himself, clicking his tongue while reaching for the knob. 

And as if on cue, Jihoon stopped the music and whipped his head to look at the door, and he was right when he felt something. Or someone. Jisoo was already here. 

"Good morning, Jihoon", a gentle greeting from the gentlest man, but with a knowing smile on his face. 

"Good morning too." Jihoon thought to himself that he's lucky it's only Jisoo. He's lucky it's just Jisoo's knowing smile he's getting today. He'll have to suffer a whole week of teasing and a lot more worse stuffs if it was Seungkwan. Or Jeonghan. God, he could already feel his brain cells dying just with the thought of it.

"Hit the play button." Jisoo said. "I wanna finish listening to Boombayah."

Some of Jihoon's brain cells bid goodbye to him. Where were his headphones anyway for crying out loud?

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me it’s really soonhoon whom I wanna emphasize on this and I really don’t know if I succeeded. Maybe not.
> 
> And besides, whose gonna crack that blackpink joke? I needed to be honest with myself. Hi Wonwoo.
> 
> Kinda unedited, forgive me if there were mistakes or anything!!


End file.
